This invention relates in general to carry cases especially suited for hand-held portable radio apparatus and, more particularly, to such a carry case that includes a quick release retainer device that self locates the inserted radio unit.
Small, hand-held, portable apparatus or appliances, such as two-way radio communication devices with transmitter and receiver units, are, of course known in the art and have been in use for a considerable number of years. These portable devices are utilized and normally operated by holding in one hand while talking and listening. When not in use, they may be retained in a separate carry case supported in the same fashion on the user's person.
Carry cases in the past have, for the most part, prevented use of the radio apparatus while in the case. Those that do permit use nevertheless have other objectionable features, such as being fabricated of a hard, rigid plastic material or are difficult in terms of insertion and removal of the radio unit. That is, they require both hands of the user to manipulate the retention feature and removal of the radio unit. Those cases constructed of the hard plastic are susceptible to damage by impact and are, in many cases rather uncomfortable to the user in pressing into the user's body with sharp edges and the like. Moreover, many of the carry cases in the prior art may well fail to keep the portable apparatus in the case when the user bends over or otherwise causes the carrying case and radio to deviate substantially from the vertical.